Pursuit of Happiness
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Avec 158 cm, Rivaille avait largement de quoi faire un complexe sur sa taille. Mais il avait fallut que cet imbécile de kohai ne s'en mêle, et même avec toute la résistance du monde, il n'avait pas pu lui résister et ils étaient désormais en couple. Le pire, c'était qu'il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui... Serait-ce le bonheur ? - UA. Happy Birthday x-Fanatique-x !


**Pursuit of Happiness**

Résumé : **Avec 158 cm, Rivaille avait largement de quoi faire un complexe sur sa taille. Mais il a fallut que cet imbécile de kohai avec 20 cm de plus que lui ne s'en mêle - en balançant des "senpai, t'es trop mignon" à gauche à droite. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait beau dire, ce type était désormais son petit-ami. Et pire encore, il se sentait un peu trop bien avec lui. ...Serait-ce le bonheur ? UA. Happy Birthday x-Fanatique-x !**

Paring : **Ereri, parce que Fana-chan adore voir ces deux canons ensembles XD**

Disclaimer : **Les persos m'appartiennent... pas. Leurs vies sont entre les mains d'Hajime Isayama, sinon, Marco ne serait jamais mort et il aurait trois petits garçons avec Kirschtein, si c'pas beau ça QAQ**

Rating : **M, par précaution :D**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, UA (trop de titans tue le titan, vous connaissiez ? XD)**

N/A : **OLAAA :D !**

**Tout d'abord - et même si on est à 13 jours de retard, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 2014 ^.^ Que la force du dieu yaoi soit encore avec vous pour 365 jours, santé et bonheur vous envahissent, et que toutes les patates vous encouragent x)**

**Ensuite, second événement - lui aussi en retard d'ailleurs XD - HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANA-CHAN :D ! J'ai presque une semaine de retard, mais j'espère que ce petit OS rattrapera le coup X) Que le yaoi soit avec toi, s'pèce de fujoshi complètement barrée va :p (et qui se prend des briques aussi, au passage XD /SBAAAF/)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

En y repensant, Rivaille aurait pu être un lycéen normal, comme tout les autres - si seulement il ne faisait pas tout un complexe sur ses 158 cm. Ils étaient au Japon, il concevait que les asiatiques n'étaient pas des personnes vraiment réputées pour être grandes (il avait lu quelque part que la moyenne chez les hommes était de 1m78, quelque chose dans le genre).

Mais bon dieu, 158 centimètres. Il était à peine plus grand que la taille moyenne d'une fille asiatique.

Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé. C'était quoi ces conneries sur "mange ta soupe, tu grandiras", "bois du lait, tu gagneras des centimètres en plus", "bouffe des épinards, tu verras ça fait grandir". Pfft. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce que quelqu'un grandissait grâce à de l'immonde bouffe verte ? Non, il n'était pas capricieux, loin de là. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à ne jamais trop demander de plus que ce qu'il avait.

Mais le plus humiliant, c'était d'entendre quelqu'un vous traiter de "mignon". Et le pire, c'était que son petit-ami, oh bon sang, ce sale kohai, cet imbécile d'amant, le traitait ainsi. "Mignon".

"Hein ? Répète ?" qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, en se tournant vers lui. Il se souvenait encore de ce sourire niais sur sa figure, huh... Ça lui avait donné envie de le frapper, d'ailleurs, son poignet avait sérieusement commencé à le démanger.

"Senpai. Tu es très mignon."

Ce crétin avait un don pour le mettre sur les nerfs. Vraiment.

"Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis." le prévînt Rivaille en l'attrapant par le col, mais deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, et sans comprendre comment - ni pourquoi d'ailleurs, il se retrouva encerclé dans une étreinte chaleureuse (_'non pas du tout, elle était congelée'_ répliqua Rivaille en grimaçant... de gêne ?!), attiré contre le torse de ce salaud.

"Aaaw, senpai ! T'es vraiment trop mignon !"

Rivaille avait cru qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours dans la seconde qui suivait. Heureusement pour ce type, Erwin-sensei était arrivé à temps pour leur dire de rentrer en classe. L'autre idiot l'avait lâché - avec en prime un bisou sur la joue, que Rivaille avait tenté d'enlever en le frottant avec la manche de son pull (mais rien à faire, puisque de toute façon, ces sales petites bactéries allaient rester collées à sa peau... tch...).

Il fallait le dire : ça avait mis du temps avant qu'ils ne deviennent petits amis. Entretenir ce genre de relation alors qu'au début, Rivaille rêvait d'envies de meurtre, ça avait été une surprise, même pour eux. À croire que jouer les stalker et autres personnages un peu flippant avait largement suffit à Rivaille pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir avec lui (parce que oui, son petit ami était un véritable stalker, sous ses airs angéliques...).

_'Et puis finalement, c'est pas plus mal comme ça...' _soupira Rivaille en regardant par la fenêtre un nuage en forme de "LOVE"_ ('nom de dieu, ça existe, des nuages pareils...?_' s'écria-t-il intérieurement). En voyant cela, son coeur rata un bond dans sa poitrine, et il grimaça, en tentant du mieux qu'il put de cacher les légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

_'Est-ce que c'est ça... le bonheur ?'_

* * *

"Senpai..."

Rivaille leva ses yeux fiévreux vers lui. Les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son amant, les joues rougies par la chaleur avec quelques gouttes de transpirations sur leurs visages, n'importe quel idiot saurait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient en cachette dans une des salles de classe abandonnée du lycée, à même le sol. Ils n'avaient pas pu se retenir, la tentation avait été trop forte - plus, il n'y avait personne à part eux deux.

Seul avec son amant, Rivaille adorait ces moments. La sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, chaque coups de rein devenait comme une nouvelle ambition. Avec son petit-ami, il se sentait fort, plus puissant que le reste du monde, capable de faire face à n'importe quel bordel.

"Eren..." soupira-t-il en poussant à nouveau en lui. Le corps de son amant se cambra un peu plus, l'expression de son visage le rendit plus désirable encore, et son étroitesse qui le serrait un peu plus l'excita. Il allait réellement finir par le violer...

Eren détacha leurs mains entrelacées et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur et passion. Leurs langues se caressèrent de nouveau, créant ce contact qui les fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

"Je... t'aime..." murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, posant le dos de sa main contre sa joue. Son senpai ne cessait de se mouvoir en lui, le plaisir trop bon pour être stoppé. Les gémissements discrets et étouffés continuèrent leur mélodie avant que l'orgasme ne les achève tous les deux dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Exténué, Rivaille posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, écoutant calmement ses battements de coeur au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine descendait et remontait. Il sentit les doigts d'Eren caresser distraitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux, puis, il l'entendit bâiller de fatigue et il devina facilement que le sommeil commençait à le gagner.

"Ne t'endors pas. Qui te ramènera sinon... ?" fit Rivaille en soupirant.

Eren émit un petit rire. Malgré lui, Rivaille eut un sourire en coin, même si ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grimace.

"Tu voudrais pas, toi ?"

Il ferma les yeux.

"Non merci, sans façon."

D'une oreille attentive, il continua à écouter les doux "bobom" que provoquait le coeur d'Eren. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses battements le firent somnoler, comme l'effet d'une vague douce.

"Hey, tu dors ?"

Eren se redressa - et se stoppa aussitôt dans ses mouvements en sentant contre sa peau la respiration lente et profonde de son amant. Tout disait que Rivaille dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il n'osa pas le réveiller, profitant d'une aussi rare occasion de le voir endormi pour lui tout seul, avant de recouvrir son corps nu avec sa veste. Puis, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur son front, et quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire totalement niais se forma sur son visage.

"Senpai me tuerait s'il me voyait avec une tronche pareille !" murmura-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur son visage rouge pivoine.

_'...mais je suis juste trop heureux...'_

Le bonheur... ça devait être ça, non ?

* * *

**J'avoue, c'était guimauve, ça doit être l'un des textes les plus rose bonbon que j'ai jamais écrit XD Mais mettez vous à ma place, mon imagination Ererienne me faisait penser à CE GENRE DE CHOSES SI FLUFFY ! QAQ Si ça sortait pas sur le site, j'allais pleurer x)**

**Il faut aussi que j'vous avoue, pour le rôle du seme et du uke... j'ai hésité. Je trouvais ça vachement adorable de faire en sorte qu'Eren soit dominant, et Rivaille dominé, mais en même temps, comment dire... urgh, je trouvais ça super sexy de mettre Rivaille dominant, alors Riri a eu plutôt de la chance pour cette fois x)**

**Fin de ma VDM, je vous laisse XD**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
